


Cover - Blackjacks Running Down My Back

by heliotropelied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for dangerbears's Blackjacks Running Down My Back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Blackjacks Running Down My Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dangerbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbears/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blackjacks running down my back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499474) by [dangerbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbears/pseuds/dangerbears). 



[ more @ my tumblr](http://louislouee.tumblr.com/tagged/bookcovers)


End file.
